


Let's Get It On

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Carrier Gene, Clone Sex, Double Penetration, Intersex Sasuke, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentions of ovulation, trying for baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke want to start their family and they both know timing is key. Well, what was Naruto to do when that timing was now and Sasuke was more than ready to start the process?Comply, of course.





	Let's Get It On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!! I know I have to update 2 of my fics, but I was travelling and will be until the end of the month. I do apologize! I thank everyone who stuck and continue to stick with me, this is for you! A little something to remind you guys that "OMG FRAN'S STILL ALIVE!"

Naruto enters his home and closes the door slowly, trying his best not to make noise. It’s two in the morning, and stupid,  _ stupid _ , he got drowned in paperwork at the Hokage tower again. Being Hokage had its ups and downs, but lately it was draining the hell out of him. Maybe he  _ should  _ go to that vacation place in the Land of Snow with his plus one.

The house was dark, and Naruto assumes his spouse must be asleep. He sighs and thinks of an apology better than last for missing dinner while hanging his cloak on the coat stand by the door. They’d promised to have dinner together  _ always _ , but with the amount of work piling up, it was getting downright impossible. Shikamaru brought him dinner as usual, so there wasn’t any point stopping by the kitchen. He trudges up the stairs to the master bedroom, trying to sense his spouse’s chakra and eerily finding nothing. Naruto takes hold of the door handle and slowly pushes the door open, afraid to wake his spouse incase they were asleep, but once he steps inside the room after closing the door behind him, a force is slamming him against the wooden barrier. The next thing he knows is he’s staring into Sasuke’s eyes, Mangekyou and Rinnegan.

He did  _ not  _ look amused.

“Just got off from work,  _ darling _ ?” There was no adoration in Sasuke look at all, but Naruto can sense something else. Something carnal.

“Yes,  _ dear _ . You know how my work is nowadays.” Naruto didn’t mean to be snappy, but he was tired and needed to relax, not face Sasuke’s wrath for something as mundane as work.

“Hn. I know. You know what day it is?”

_ Oh shit _ . Naruto racks his brain for an answer.  _ Anniversary? No, that’s two months from now. Birthday? No, no, no— _

“You obviously  _ don’t. _ ”

“Sasuke, please—“

Sasuke leans over until his breath is ghosting over the shell of Naruto’s ear, giving it a nice lick before speaking. “I’m ovulating.”

Naruto’s eyes widen at that. All of a sudden it comes crashing down on Naruto that they were not only going to revive the Uchiha clan, but decided to ultimately create one of their own. Naruto slides his hands down from Sasuke’s sides to his ass, giving the plump globes a firm squeeze, Sasuke moaning into Naruto’s ear in return. It just registers into Naruto’s mind that he’s touching bare ass, so he looks down and takes in the outfit Sasuke had on.

He was wearing his sheer babydoll night gown that went down to his hips. Naruto could see the lacy bra he wore underneath it, and the sight goes straight to his already hardening cock. He feels for Sasuke’s ass some more, moving his hands to the front to feel his hardness against the silk of his matching lacy thong. Sasuke’s looking at him, red lipstick covered lips bitten in a sultry way, and eyes lidded. His hair, now upper back length, were tied into a messy bun behind his head, and Naruto prays to whatever god was listening to him to spare him from his gorgeous spouse.

Sasuke’s physique was definitely male, nothing of the soft curves that women he’s been with were, but Sasuke had nice curves to his body that accentuated his muscles well. Naruto supposed being a carrier did that. His perfect porcelain skin was unrivaled, and not to be biased, but Naruto will gladly say that he married the hottest person in Konoha, if not, the world, over and over until he dies.

They never actively tried for a child, hell, even used protection for most of their sexual adventures, but they’ve discussed about starting a family a month ago, and with the guidance of Sakura, who told them that they had to time it right after that time of the month for Sasuke, they deemed themselves ready. Which leads them to today.

“Can’t believe it’s today—“ 

Sasuke maneuvers them around so his back was now to the door, and pulls Naruto close by the front of his shirt. “Me neither. I checked.”

“How did you do that?” Naruto must’ve looked really stupid because Sasuke merely raises a brow.

“Sakura told me,” He pulls Naruto closer to whisper into his ear. “If I put my fingers inside myself…” Sasuke’s hand travels down Naruto’s arm from his bicep, “Then, take them out and part them,” Sasuke reaches Naruto’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “I’ll see how stickier than usual my slick is.”

Naruto lets out a shaky breath at the information. He pulls back so he could look into Sasuke’s eyes before audibly gulping, making Sasuke smirk. 

“Wanna see for yourself?”

Sasuke doesn’t wait for Naruto’s answer. He lets go of Naruto’s hand and makes his way to the bed. Naruto watches the way Sasuke sways his hips side to side, knowing full well what it does to his husband. Naruto is frozen on his spot by the door, continuing to watch Sasuke’s back as he slides his hands down his sides until his thumbs are hooked onto the straps of his thong. He turns his head to look at Naruto, biting his lip as he slips the thong off of himself, letting it drop to the floor before stepping out of it and kicking it to the slide with a gentle movement. 

Sasuke then turns towards Naruto and takes a seat on the bed, beckoning Naruto closer with a curl of a finger. Naruto moves to him in a flash, kneeling before Sasuke as if he was some kind of god. He might as well have been, although to Naruto, he probably already is. Sasuke looks down to him and runs a hand through his short blonde hair, pulling once he gets to his nape. Sasuke gives a small smirk before parting his legs, giving Naruto a view of his erect penis and glistening lips. Naruto’s thankful the moon was bright tonight and that Sasuke loved to shave for sanitary reasons.

Naruto pushes Sasuke’s legs apart a bit more before putting his thumbs on his labia and spreading them open, revealing Sasuke’s folds and clit. Naruto leans in to give Sasuke’s shaft a peck before plunging two digits into Sasuke’s pussy, making the raven moan. Naruto stimulates him, thrusting his fingers in until Sasuke’s more wet before pulling them out. He examines his drenched digits for a moment and pulls them apart, watching the light catch the string of Sasuke’s slick connecting them. 

_ He’s right. It’s stickier than before _ .

“Damn, Sasuke…”

“I told you.” Sasuke says breathily.

Naruto puts his attention back to Sasuke’s pussy, spreading it open once more and this time, giving his folds a lick. Sasuke leans back just a bit, his hands grasping onto the sheets beneath him. Naruto gives his clit a good suck, and Sasuke yelling out an ‘ah!’. Naruto moves up, dragging his tongue along Sasuke’s shaft. When he gets to the tip, he gives the slit a harsh lick, prodding the tip of his tongue into it. Naruto then takes Sasuke in until his length is hitting the back of his throat.

“Na— Naruto—!” 

Naruto bobs his head and hollows his cheeks, making Sasuke pant harshly and grab onto his hair. While Sasuke’s distracted, Naruto sticks his two fingers inside his pussy once more, scissoring them to get more of his slick. 

“Ohhh… Fu—Fuck!”

Naruto continues to suck him off, taking his fingers out of Sasuke’s spasming pussy and moves to probe his ass hole. Sasuke gasps at the sensation of one slick finger entering him from behind. Sasuke’s back hits the bed, now being unable to even keep his body in its original seated position. He feels a second digit slip inside and stretch him out, making him moan louder.

“Fuck— I’m gonna cum—!”

Naruto takes his fingers out and stops his sucking abruptly, holding onto the base of Sasuke’s dick to keep him from cumming. 

“Not yet, babe. Gotta make sure I get you pregnant.”

Sasuke watches as Naruto summons a clone and his eyes widen at the realization of what was gonna happen. Naruto gestures him over to where he and his clone were now standing and Sasuke obliges. He kneels in front of them and takes both their cocks in his hands like he’s done so many times, then starts to give each cock tip a lick. He then turns to the original Naruto and takes his cock into his mouth as far as it can go down his throat while giving clone Naruto’s cock aggressive pumps.

He alternates between the two, sucking and pumping, his own slick running down the insides of his thighs. Naruto pushes Sasuke’s bangs back as Sasuke deep throats him, and once Sasuke looks up to meet his eyes, he pulls himself out harshly. 

“Why don’t you get my clone lubricated?”

Sasuke watches as clone Naruto lies with his back flat on the bed and follows him shortly. He crawls on top of him until their hips were aligned and pushes down until his pussy was against a hard cock. Sasuke sighs in content at the feeling and starts to grind his hips, effectively coating clone Naruto’s cock with his slick. Sasuke reaches down to touch the cock underneath him, ignoring his own, and makes sure to coat even the tip with slick. He looks back to Naruto as he grinds and gets even more wet when he sees him pumping his cock as he watches Sasuke and his clone get it on.

Naruto approaches them and pulls Sasuke’s hair back harshly, forcing him to look into his blue eyes. Sasuke gets the silent instruction and moves off of clone Naruto, allowing him to stand and Naruto to now lie on the bed. Sasuke immediately gets on his husband and pumps his cock between them. Sasuke rubs Naruto’s tip against his clit and gives slow grinds so it’s also rubbing onto his folds before steadying it onto his needy hole and pushing his hips down. 

Sasuke’s legs shake at the feeling of having his husband’s cock buried deep inside him, leaning down so his chest is resting against Naruto’s own. Naruto runs his fingers through Sasuke’s bangs and pulls him in for a hot kiss. Tongues slide against each other as Sasuke starts to grind, pushing Naruto’s tip further and further to his womb. When Sasuke feels another intrusion, he breaks the kiss and grips onto the sheets, grinding stuttering.

Clone Naruto’s cock easily slides into his tight ass with the help of his slick, and the feeling of being so full has Sasuke immobile. Naruto puts his hands on Sasuke’s hips and starts to thrust into him as his clone begins to pound into Sasuke as well. The feeling of his prostate being sandwiched by two large cocks is indescribable, and Naruto watches as silent screams exit Sasuke’s parted mouth. Sasuke lets both Narutos have their way with him, focusing instead on his impending climax.

“Babe, gonna get you so pregnant—“ 

“Fuck—!” 

Sasuke grips on the sheets some more as his orgasm hits him full force. Both entrances tighten up, and Sasuke’s legs shake, barely able to hold him up. He moans as both Narutos keeps thrusting into his oversensitive holes, chasing their own climax. Sasuke feels the stickiness between him and Naruto, ruining his lingerie, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not long after, Naruto cries out Sasuke’s name and Sasuke feels warmth fill him from both cavities. The clone disappears, and Naruto tries to catch his breath, cock slowly softening within Sasuke.

The two share a passionate kiss as Sasuke milks his husband’s cock, keeping it inside him as he lays on top of him to rest. Naruto puts his arm around Sasuke’s back and kisses his sweaty temple.

“That was amazing. You think we’ll have a baby after that?” Naruto pants out, to which Sasuke snorts.

“We need to do a couple of rounds more to be sure.”

Naruto chuckles at that. “Eh, I’ve got all night.”

“Good. So do I.”


End file.
